Choosing a Champion
by QueenTatooine
Summary: Before the heart of Te Fiti can be restored, someone must be chosen to be its custodian. This position cannot go to just anyone, for the very future of the world will rest in their hands. Who knew that the perfect champion would be found so very young.


**AN: This was a bit of a challenge as I was trying to tell the story for a completely different point of view. As I reread it, this comes across as more of a standard narrative rather than the non-human entity I was trying to portray. Regardless, do enjoy.**

Time and patience. With those two qualities the world itself could be reshaped and the world needed reshaping. Things had been changing for a while, there were monsters preying on the native creatures, in areas that had previously been considered safe. The darkness had spotted so very far and where it touched nothing could live for long. Things had been this way for so very long, and perhaps, too much time had passed for things to return to the way they had once been, but theyhad to change fromthe way they were now.

The heart of Te Fiti had been taken close to a millennia ago. There had been no new islands in all that time. The people no longer sailed upon the open seas. The humans kept to the safety of the coves, within the walls of their reefs. Instead of the fleets of canoes, the waters teamed with the monsters out of Lalotai preying on the ocean life and any of the humans they could find.

Once, there had been joy and excitement upon the waves. Once upon a time, children had smiled and pointed out dolphins and whales and sea turtles. There had been laughter and tales told upon the decks of the vessels.

Now the seas were terrifying. Dolphins and whales kept to large groups. Sea creatures hid in coral hideouts. Even the terrors of the sea, sharks, eels, and octopi slunk in fear. Something had to change, sooner rather than later.

It was time to choose a champion.

Knowing Maui, the champion would have to be stubborn. But there must also be a love for the ocean and a desire to learn and teach the intricacies of traveling the seas. The champion would be the one to return the humans to their ocean going traditions, and it was only fair that Maui be the one to pass that knowledge on since he was the reason they had lost it in the first place.

Within these criteria, potential champions were chosen. Each was provided tests. Each failed.

One of the near successes was an older lad who snuck out on a fishing canoe. When he faced a storm he not only failed to save his companion but then refused to return to the sea.

Many others faced the same challenges. Without any training, they took out craft that were unable to cope with the waves and tides of the open water, then when the vessels failed they immediately hid back on their islands refusing to learn from their mistakes. Too much knowledge had been lost and to much fear had been instilled.

It was concluded that the champion would need more than stubbornness and love of the sea, that person would need to be smart, smart enough to figure out at least the basics to make it to Maui, and compassionate enough to care about that idiot. The champion would need to get him past his hang ups, and would need courage enough to leap into the unknown knowing it was dangerous. These qualities were not easy to find, perhaps they would need to be shepherded along.

The next potential champion would be chosen young. The trials would have to be different, more age appropriate. First it must be determined if there was courage.

The villages were scoured for likely candidates. The young were watched when they were near the ocean. When they were inland their voices would carry on the wind. In this way a potential champion was identified. As the other children were told of the darkness spreading from island to island they cowered in fear, but this child showed no sign of fear, it expressed pleasure in the story, showed every indication the story was understood yet felt no fear.

The champion would need to be open to influence, how else could the desired qualities be shaped and grown. Yet very few could hear the call off the spirits. If the desired characteristics were to be encouraged to grow and built into the champion that was needed that person must hear the call of the sea.

The child was watched as the call sounded. The little head perked up and turned towards the shoreline, it heard. Without hesitation the child untangled itself from its fellows and began a steady track towards the beach and the whisper of the waves. The child willingly answered the call.

The stage would need to be set for the next trial. Compassion and respect would be difficult to test.

A search of the surrounding area found a flock of birds and near the coast a baby turtle. The child was already on its way. The turtle was removed from the waters and placed near some plants close enough to attract the attention from the birds and far enough to give the child time to arrive.

The child was precious. A female, whose face carried an eternal smile. As her feet hit the sand she was so happy just to be there. Perhaps that was another quality the champion would need: optimism.

In an effort to draw the child to the correct stretch of beach a sea shell was used. Bobbing in the water the brightly colored sea shell immediately drew the attention of the young one. The timing of the act was perfect, for just before the child could lay a hand upon the shell the birds began their pursuit of the baby turtle.

The child noticed the change in the bird's cries immediately. This was a smart one, already aware of what was going on in their surroundings. There was hesitation as the child tried to decide between the shell and the turtle in need of help.

There was a moment when the child was nearly rejected as a candidate as it seemed clear the child would choose her own pleasure over the baby turtle's plight, but then she rose to her feet and marched towards the distressed creature.

The actions of the child were watched closely. Should the child pick up the turtle, the child would be rejected for she would have shown no respect for the turtle and its capability to get itself where it wanted to be. Should the child fail to save the turtle, the child would be rejected for she would have shown she did not have the intelligence to develop a feasible plan.

The test might have been asking too much of one so young, but the child never hesitated. Breaking off a frond the child provided shade and cover to the displaced turtle. Moving at its pace she guarded the turtle allowing it to choose its path. Only once did she touch the turtle and that was to turn it back onto its belly after it had nearly been claimed by the birds who remained in pursuit. The child was so determined and so fierce in her protection.

Excitement began to fill the air. Could this be the champion? This small girl child looked no different from her peers, but she could be the answer to the world's problems.

One final test, could the child handle the extraordinary. The ocean presented her with the sea shell once again. When she took it up the waters pulled back exposing another sea shell on the dry land surrounded by walls of water. The child did not hesitate, only jumping a little at the unfamiliar motion of the waters creating a corridor before her. With the determined steps of the very young she followed the trail of sea shells deeper into the water until she could see the fruits of her labor as the sea turtle swam about in front of her. The child smiled and expressed delight at the sight.

Even as the soul of the ocean rose in front of the child, she showed nothing but interest and excitement. The passions of her ancestors were strong in her. Even when the soul of the ocean reached down to touch the child or when it swept her hair into a new style, the young girl merely giggled. This young child had earned the right to be the world's champion. All she had to do now was accept the heart of Te Fiti with her own hand.

The new champion did not hesitate when she saw the heart floating before her. Without missing a beat she stuck her hand into the wall of water to gently grasp the heart of Te Fiti.

The sounds of someone calling for the child interrupted any further interactions and the child had to be quickly returned to the shore. It was a shame the child was so young, for she was unable to hold onto the heart. Even worse that the adult took her away before she could recover it.

The situation was complicated by the fact that the adult taking responsibility for the child was one of the failed champions. He had developed a deep aversion to the ocean and would likely complicate the influence that could be applied the the child.

Before the heart could be recovered by the ocean's water, another adult stepped from the greenery. This woman did not hesitate but strode right to where the heart lay hidden in the sand. With a swipe of her hand she brushed aside the obscuring layer and uncovered the jewel. She stared at Te Fiti's heart for a long minute one hand still out stretched as of she were afraid to touch it. Her gaze shifted from the jewel embedded in the sand and swung up to stare across the churning waves.

"You have chosen Moana," her voice was reverant but firm. She knew the spirit was out there and she expected an answer.

The waves made no response, unsure of this woman. She had passed none of its tests and it did not have a measure of her.

"Moana is young, much too young to hold an item of such power," the woman hesitated and glanced down at the heart. "With your permission, I will keep it in good faith until she is old enough to keep it on her own."

The waters shifted in an unnatural fashion as the request was considered. There were many items in its sands and waters left by inattentive children. The woman might have a point. She also spoke to the waters instead of claiming the powerful artifact for her own. A moment later she was recognized as the village story teller and a wise one. This one could be trusted.

The waters came together to form the soul and rose above the churning surf. The woman showed no surprise at the appearance which indicated that she had been watching the whole affair. The heart of Te Fiti was lifted from its bed of sand within the grasp of the sea as the request was further considered. There was yet one final test that the child must pass before she could journey to find Maui. She must learn the perils of the ocean, accept them, and return once more to the waves.

The ocean spoke to the woman through the waves and foam in a manner which could only truly be comprehended by the wise ones and was gratified when she nodded in understanding. The heart was to be kept safe until it was determined that Moana, the child's designation, had proven she understood that the sea could be dangerous and still chose to venture upon the back of the waves. Only then could she be given guardianship of the heart, until then she was to know nothing of its existence. The waters would whisper in the child's ear of the wonders they contained and the woman would speak to her and encourage her where others would try to inhibit. Together they would influence the child and lead her to her destiny. Together they would help her and prepare her to save the world.

The soul of the ocean receded to wait and watch. After all two of its best qualities were patience and time.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this journey. Please review and know I'm still working on that sequel.**


End file.
